


What Have You Done Lately To Make You Feel Proud

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, Gap Filler, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-28
Updated: 2004-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian finishes the liberty ride.





	What Have You Done Lately To Make You Feel Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin waited anxiously by the side of the road with Debbie. With every hour that passed his fears worsened. He couldn’t help picturing Brian hurt, laying bleeding to death in a ditch somewhere. He knew that Michael was suppose to be with him but that didn’t reassure him any. The midnight hour came and went. A light snow started to fall. He couldn’t shake the feeling that his lover needed him.

“Maybe we should go out searching for him?” Justin murmured.

Just around the corner two riders appeared. His heart climbed up in his throat as he watched Brian pedal painfully slow towards the finish line. Brian’s bike weaved and wobbled precariously till he faltered to a stop. Justin made a move to go to his wounded lover.

“No! Let him finish.” 

Deep down he knew she was right. Brian worked so hard to get this far. He needed to finish anyway he could on his own. Damn the man’s stubborn pride. It physically hurt Justin to watch Brian struggle. Brian slumped over his handle bars panting. Every inch of his body ached. He had pushed himself to his limits miles back.

“I can’t, I can’t” he gasped almost a sob.

“Come on” Michael urged.

“Fuck it” Brian spit out. He seriously wanted to quit.

Brian wearily raised his head. He saw the finish line so close yet so far. The snow was pelting his face. He didn’t know if it was his own weary mind playing tricks on him, he saw Justin waiting for him. All he wanted to do was go to him and let Justin tend to his battered body. Brian shuffled his feet to get the bike going and began to pedal. 

“Come on” Justin called. “Come to me Brian, come to me, that’s it. Come to me.”

Justin held out his arms and soon Brian was all but collapsing into them. Justin held Brian close mindful of his hurt arm.

“I could kill you for doing this.” Justin nuzzled his face into Brian’s neck. With great care he extracted him from the bike. Brian hobbled along with him to a near by bench. Justin hastily brushed off the snow. “Wait here I’ll go get the car, it’s not far. Deb will you come sit with him?”

“Of course sunshine.”

Justin hurried off into the night relieved that for the most part Brian was ok.

Debbie patted Brian’s knee. “Ya did it kiddo and I’m so fucken proud of you.”

Brian huffed a laugh “thanks mom.”

She lightly swatted him upside the head.

“Oww!”

“That’s for being a dumb ass and getting yourself hurt. You had sunshine worried to death.”

 

Just then Justin pulled up with Brian’s car. He got out and quickly helped Brian into the passenger seat. When he got in he pulled the seat belt snugly across Brian and turned on the heat full blast before heading for the loft. Brian lightly dozed on the way home.

Brian had no choice but to lean heavily on Justin. Justin maneuvered him on to a stool at the island and stripped him of some of his bike gear.

“Do you want me to make you some tea? It’ll warm you up.”

“Sure just none of that stuff that tastes like yak shit.”

Justin chuckled softly “ok.”

He helped Brian up to bed then went back to the kitchen to prepare the tea. When it was done he carried the steaming mug up to the bedroom. He stopped at the entrance and just watched Brian for a moment. He looked younger and so vulnerable. Justin gave him the mug then settled at the foot of the bed. He carefully placed Brian’s feet in his lap and began to massage them. Justin swore Brian purred under his touch.

“God that feels good.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised you went.”

Brian smirked over the rim of his mug.

“I’m very proud of you Brian.” Justin wanted to say so much more but Brian was getting that look. The look that said he was uncomfortable with others recognition. Brian set his mug on the night stand and patted the bed beside him as he sunk down into the pillows. 

“Lay down with me.”

Justin quickly stripped, then carefully snuggled up next to Brian careful not to jostle him. 

Pride Pride Pride Pride Pride Pride Pride Pride Pride Pride Pride Pride Pride Pride Pride Pride Pride Pride Pride Pride Pride Pride Pride Pride 

A couple hours later Brian woke and cried out in pain. Justin leaned over and touched his hip. “You alright?”

“Yeah I’ll be ok” Brian gritted out.

Brian struggled to a sitting position then slowly got up and made his way to the bathroom. He swore under his breath that it had to be his right arm. He was practically useless with his left hand unlike some ambidextrous twinks he knew. Justin leaned in the doorway.

“Need help?”

“I got it,” Brian said as he deftly opened his pants with one hand. Justin grumbled about stubborn Irish pride. “If you want to make your self useful you can get me a pain pill.”

Justin opened the prescription bottle for him. He set aside a pill and filled a glass of water for Brain. “Those pills are strong you need to eat something with it.”

Brian nodded tiredly as he finished. Justin went out into the kitchen to see what he could make. He ended up making Brian a plain turkey sandwich just how he liked it. Brian settled himself at the island and picked at his sandwich.

“So how was LA? Did you have a most excellent time?”

Justin smiled “yeah it was most excellent.”

“Fuck anyone famous?”

Justin chuckled “possibly.”

Brian grinned knowingly. “Hmm Ashton?”

“Alas no.”

“Please tell me it wasn’t Tom.”

Justin wrinkled his nose. “God no!”

“Mmm I know that new guy he looks a lot like me uhh Gale Harold.”

“Nope maybe next time.” Justin squinted yeah your right he does look a bit like you.” Justin leaned over and whispered a name in Brian’s ear.

Brian arched an eyebrow. “Hmm I thought he was secretly with that little blonde.”

“Oh he is apparently he likes little blondes.”

“How was he?”

“Not that great. He was such a bossy bottom and loud too, almost reminded me of Em’s howler. Your dick’s way bigger.”

“Awe you’re so sweet.”

“So I have to ask what made you finish the race? I know it wasn’t a question of money. I couldn’t imagine peddling that far when you were hurt.”

“Yeah did I mention it hurts like a motherfucker.”

Justin bit back a smile. “Oh once or twice.”

“I did it for me. All of you were saying I couldn’t do it. I was too old, not in good shape, too sick.”

“For the record I knew you could do it if you really wanted to. I was just concerned that you’d push yourself to hard. I hate that I couldn’t have been there with you.” Justin looked at Brian skeptically. “So you did it just to prove us all wrong?”

Brian sighed and decided to reveal the other reason. “I did it for Vic as well. He was like my uncle too and after the shitty thing I said I started having bad dreams. I just needed to make amends with him and to hopefully put my illness behind me for good.”

“Well I’m very proud of you.”

“I’m proud of you too Justin.”

Brian thought to himself ‘in more ways than you’ll ever know.’


End file.
